Risking My Own Game
is the sixth episode of Survivor: Ameliorate. Summary Fifohazana Aidan, Kathlenea, Chris and Tristan arrive back at tribe. Aidan is feeling down since his only ally left got just voted out. He never got along with Tristan so he knows that he has to do a lot to work himself out of the situation. It's that, or finding an idol. Both Chris and Tristan are super bummed and down the next day. They are exhausted. Aidan returns from looking for the idol and lays down, feeling very tired. Kathlenea tries to keep the good spirit by saying they should get some bananas and cheers her teammates up. Valifaty Marc takes Elizabeth aside and asks her why she's hanging out with M.J all the time. Elizabeth says it's none of his business and she will go hang with anyone she likes. She leaves Marc, making him feeling very angry. M.J, Peter and Marty are playing hints. Marty is having a lot of fun, making an confessional he has more fun playing this time than his first season. For his feeling he already reached his goal for second chance; having fun. Fanavotana The situation is tense at Fanavotana. Indiana has been talking about herself while no one of the others bothered to respond. Elijah is annoyed. Burke is annoyed. Liz is annoyed. But Chelsea seems to be in a better mood. And why? She managed to find the idol at night, she says in her confessional. Indiana takes Burke into the woods, asking him if he heard her name coming up yet. Burke lies and says he knows they are good in the group. He makes up that Liz is the next target if they lose. Indiana nods, looking for an idol. Challenge The players arrive at the challenge area. Former Valifaty tribe members are shocked to see that Venice got voted out, some of them look also relieved. Jeff then explains the challenge. Valifaty and Fanavotana have to sit out one player. Fanavotana sits out Elijah while Valifaty sits out Marty. For this challenge, one tribe member will be locked in the cage. The other three have to find the key of the cage which is hidden in the sand. First two tribes to have unlocked their tribe member win. Kathlenea gets locked for Fifohazana, Liz for Fanavotana and M.J for Valifaty. Survivors ready? GO! All three tribes quickly run around and dig for one of the two keys. Marc doesn't want to let the tribe down and digs as fast as he can. Chelsea and Burke dig very fast while Indiana struggles. Kathlenea supports her tribe while being locked. M.J does this as well. Even when those two girls cheer for their tribe, it's Fanavotana who is in the lead since Burke found the key. He unlocks Liz, meaning Fanavotana wins immunity! It's Fifohazana vs. Valifaty. Chris looks frustrated. Aidan and Tristan both gave up digging, looking very tired. Aidan says it's fine, he will go to tribal council since he's too exhausted. Chris doesn't buy it and keeps digging. With no luck though since Elizabeth finds the other key, unlocking M.J. Valifaty got just second, meaning Fifohazana will go to tribal council for a third straight time. Fanavotana As they keep winning, the vibe stays good in Fanavotana. Even Indiana is being nice for once. She says that she's really happy with her tribe, calling in the best tribe ever. As reward, they all got a coca cola plus bag of potato chips. Indiana doesn't complain as she eats and drinks, starting very nice conversations with Chelsea and Liz. Liz makes a confessional, stating that Indiana is actually pretty nice. Valifaty M.J and Marty are super excited as they have gained second place. Peter is happy as well even when remains quiet and Elizabeth looks just exhausted. Marc, however, feels he failed again. He hates the feeling of not doing better than anyone else. It's his second chance and he has to stand out. As Elizabeth sleeps, Peter is swimming and Marty and M.J are preparing diner, Marc decides to finally look for the hidden immunity idol. As he looks around, he sees a note; stating the rules. He reads it and looks very sure of his case. Fifohazana Chris looks pissed, Tristan looks as if he's about to pass out, Kathlenea looks rather normal and Aidan is about to cry. Aidan tells the three to vote him out tonight. He knows he will go home and he is ready to go. Aidan looks like he's real about it but in fact, it's his strategy to stay. Chris talks with Kathlenea. Chris points out that it's weird to have Aidan volunteering to go home. Kathlenea sees through his act even though Chris doesn't. Chris suggests to switch to Tristan just in case. Kathlenea says that would be really dumb and they should wait for Aidan's response at tribal council. Tribal Council Again, Fifohazana arrives at tribal council. Jeff asks Kathlenea how it feels to keep losing. She responds by saying it sucks, feeling that they can do way better if they show more power. Aidan blushes. Jeff then asks Aidan what should be done tonight. Aidan says that it's time for him to go. Kathlenea looks at Chris, shaking her head. Tristan looks at Aidan, feeling genuinely bad for him. The four players then vote. Aidan feels like his plan has worked while Tristan has no idea and Kathlenea looks suspicious. Chris' facial expression doesn't say much either. Either way, Jeff reads the votes. . . . First vote... . . . Aidan . . . Tristan . . . Aidan . . . . . . 7th person voted out of Survivor: Ameliorate . . . . . . Aidan (3-1) What used to be a lie, becomes reality since Aidan is really ready to just go home. He thanks the trio, wishing them luck and gets his torch snuffed. Jeff tells Kathlenea, Chris and Tristan to step up their game or else their second chance might be ruined very soon just like their former tribe members. Votes Chris voted Aidan: "You're not part of the remaining alliance. If you pop out an idol then you played very smart." Kathlenea voted Aidan: "Ahw Aidan, you're such a sweetheart but we need to have the tribe strong and after last challenge, it's better to move on without you. Love you!" Tristan voted Aidan: "Hope you feel better at home, dude." Aidan voted Tristan: "Hopefully this somehow works. And if not, then that's fine. Either way it will be good." Final Words "Can't wait to go home, back to just watching series and living my oh-so-spectacular life. Not kidding, my life is actually pretty interesting. But I'm not here to brag. I am proud of myself for how I played. Venice, gurl, I'm coming. You better get that vodka ready bish!" - Aidan, 14th Place